Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160719203649
I hope no Rucas shippers take offense to this. I know many here love them and I mean no disrespect, but the dichotomous relations and dynamics between Rucas and Riarkle accounts for why I personally prefer Riarkle over Rucas a thousand times over: Lucas nor anybody else knew Riley was being bullied. It was Farkle who figured it out without having to be told. Lucas nor anybody else knew Riley was being bullied. It was Farkle who figured it out without having to be told just like Riley was the first to know when he was being bullied. When Riley pushed Maya and Lucas together, Farkle was the only one to see how much Riley was hurting and actually DID something about it. Whenever any guy has showed Riley any romantic attention, Lucas would react like a jealous possessive boyfriend despite having no romantic claim to her and never putting forth the effort to begin a relationship with her any other times. It was Farkle whom stepped back because he respected that Riley had feelings for Lucas, and encouraged her to go on her date with Charlie while he looked on with sad eyes In that same vein, in the beginning Farkle fought for Riley until he realized he was standing in the way of her happiness and stepped back. Lucas never put forth the effort to establish any romantic relationship with Riley unless other guys got in the way. Jealousy inspires his pursuit of her. Love encouraged Farkle to let her go. When Riley fretted over her grades, Lucas called her and himself a loser, dragging her down with him into his self deprecating spiral. He did not pick up on the gravity of what she was feeling and was completely insensitive to her dilemma. Farkle knew though and showed up at her window that very same night to remind her of her worth Lucas AND Maya did not have the faith in Riley that Farkle did when Riley tried out for cheerleading. It was Lucas and Maya that wanted to coddle her and keep her from pursuing something she felt passionate about while Farkle looked on smiling completely assured of his confidence in her abilities Riley has continually alluded to Lucas as her prince, but it was actually Farkle that saved her life and has come to her rescue continually After Lucas and Riley fought, Farkle was the only one to show up at Topanga’s to make up with Riley, while Lucas (along with the others) never showed. And when everything was resolved, Farkle couldn’t even look her in the eyes because he felt such shame for letting her down. Lucas unwittingly dragged Maya and Riley along for a year in his web of uncertainty and doubt. He never intended to lead either of them on, but he kept them both on the hook for years. Now, while Farkle claims he could never choose between Riley and Maya either, and no doubt he does love them equally, it is clear that he was/is in love with only ONE of them and it isn’t Maya. Had he had the chance, rest assured Riley would not have been kept on the hook by him. Riley sees Lucas through rose-colored goggles, but Farkle in crystal-clear-beaker clarity. She just needs to wift her head.